WE GOTTA POWER
WE GOTTA POWER is the second opening for Dragon Ball Z. It is played from episodes 200 to 291 (185 to 276 in the edited). It is performed by Hironobu Kageyama. An English version of the song was produced with the original artists. Lyrics Japanese Hachamecha ga oshiyosete kuru Naite 'ru baai ja nai Waku-waku wo hyaku-bai ni shite Paatii no shuyaku ni narou Muchuu ni nareru mono ga Itsu ka kimi wo sugee yatsu ni suru n'da NO-TEN P-KAN Sora wa harete IPPAI OPPAI Boku genki Toraburu to asobe yancha booi We gotta power! Doragonbooru Z Bikkuri no katamari wo keri Mirai e gooru sasero Hechara no hana wo sakasete Minna wo warawasechae Itazura suki na kimi ga Yume wo kisou raibaru ni naru no sa NO-TEN P-KAN Atama saete RA-MEN ROPPAI Haha nonki Seikimatsu hashage ochame gaaru We gotta power! Doragonbooru Z Muchuu ni nareru mono ga Itsu ka kimi wo sugee yatsu ni suru n'da NO-TEN P-KAN Sora wa harete IPPAI OPPAI Haha nonki Toraburu to asobe yancha booi We gotta power! Doragonbooru Zetto English translation The senseless things are getting closer It's not time to be crying Let's multiply the emotion by one hundred, and become the protagonists of the party People who get enthusiastic can make you one day a tough opponent When sun is shining, the sky opens and I feel full of energy Play with the troubles, naughty boy! We gotta power! Dragon Ball Z Kick that bunch of surprises and take the future as a goal Make hechara flower blossom and make everybody laugh You, who like pranks will become a rival competing for a dream When sun is shining, my ideas get clear and my mother doesn't care if I eat 6 cups of noodles Cheer up the end of the century, brown eyes girl! We gotta power! Dragon Ball Z People who get enthusiastic can make you one day a tough opponent When sun is shining, the sky opens and I feel full of energy Play with the troubles, naughty boy! We gotta power! Dragon Ball Z One of the FUNimation translations The craziness surges toward us, This is no time for tears. I will raise my anticipations a hundred fold, And become or party's leading man. That which you lose yourself in Will someday make you an incredible guy. NO... TEN P-KAN The sky is clear IPPAI OPPAI I am feeling fine. The trouble is here, so enjoy, You naughty little boy, We Gotta Power! Dragon ball Z NO... TEN P-KAN My head is clear, RA-MEN ROPPAI Mother doesn't care It's the century's end, so twist and turn, You mischievous little girl, We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z! Latin American Version Acercándose el peligro viene ya Para llorar no es el tiempo ahora Haciendo subir más y más la adrenalina Los héroes de la historia seremos Realidad tu sueño hoy será Listo estoy para poder pelear, victoria tendré Juega niño El poder, nuestro es Hoy seremos Dragon Ball Z Procura llegar al final Y luchar con valor En los campos Deja las flores crecer feliz Te convertirás en un gran rival Aventuras podrás disfrutar Pelea niña hoy, sin temor El poder, nuestro es Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z Gallery Gohan,TrunksAndGoten.jpg CuteAdultGohan.jpg TeenGohanInAReflection.png GohanRidingOnHisBike.png Gohan on bike.png AdultGohanOnNimbus.jpg GohanAndGotenOnNimbus.jpg GohanAboutToTurnSSJ.jpg L 88abf624bf9945158862a62903eea276.jpg NKaiGokBubbGreg.png Trunks photo.jpg Son Goten as a child.jpg Z-FightersBeforeMajinBuuSaga.png WGPGansters.png GohanAtHighSchool.jpg Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canon